


lemon boy and i

by ViviCatLover



Series: DSMP Bande AU [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 's good, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Band Fic, Disabled Character, Don't Judge Me, Don't Try This At Home, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Eventual Medical Emergency, How Do I Tag, I forgot to mention they're seniors- sksksksk, I hate that the tags aren't just their gamertags, I might eventually have to move the rating from Teen to Mature, I will go down with this au, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musicians, No Smut, Sapnap and Dream are Childhood Friends, Sickfic, Slow Burn, These are the characters not the people, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, and he decided that he needed to know for dream's "medical wellbeing", anyway enough reading about me rambling in these work tags GO READ MY FIC ALREADY, anyways let's get into the actual story, at least not yet, bande au, before we go back to the usual, dream has trust issues, dream has violin trauma, dream is their band manager, eventual, eventually a brief, fundy should get to know about it too, fundy thinks that because dream trusts sapnap with whatever happened to his eye, george plays the drums, i'll get back to these tags later, idk how many chapters each will take up, like fuck off with that fundy he's functioning perfectly fine thank you for asking, the title is from lemon boy, their band name is the DR34M T34M, themes of depression, they're in highschool, who uses their names?? cringe, yes the name was inspired by the end credits of heat waves what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: Dream's worn an eyepatch over his eye for as long as George has known him. And, apparently, has a fiancé?Uh.George doesn't know, man. Sapnap introduced him to this guy as their band manager back in February of last year when they were making a band and it's kinda a thing?George honestly just doesn't have a clue, man. I mean, the guy's nice enough, and they get along alright. Dude's cynical, but he's honestly good at his job. He'll even pitch in with written songs during a creative dry spell. So, Dream's chill, most of the time.And now, in April, George's called him for an update on something or other, and not long after, Dream's been moved in with him at Sapnap's behest while he gets back on his feet.Dream's a shell of his former self, and with how little he knows based on overhearing through the call, George doesn't have a clue as to how to support him. Sapnap does, but he doesn't know everything, nor can he be here all the time.Augh. What's a drummer to do?
Relationships: (former), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: DSMP Bande AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	lemon boy and i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prologue. takes place: Late April. I am, much like George, very tired. I am channeling all my sad times into writing about Dream's mental state. and also sweet stuff.

"Is this George? Please hold." Dream sounds actively unhappy, something clattering against the phone. "Either stop repeating yourself or shut up."

George's about to answer, feeling a little hurt by that, but then someone starts yelling in the background, a high shriek about to escalate into broken-voiced wailing any second now. "You cannot try to function and continue to keep me at arms length like this!"

"I'll function any way I please." George has never heard his voice that cold. "You lost every right you had to tell me what to do-"

Voices rise, overlapping, shouting and swearing, howling, until Dream yells, shockingly loud, "Get out!"

The screamer doesn't stop. "You will die like this, I swear it! You will die a lonely death, and if you don't listen to me-"

Dream snaps for them to get out, again. The screamer keeps howling about trust and mental health and George keeps feeling like he should hang up, that he's intruding on something too personal, but not quite willing to.

After a particularly violent outburst, George gives up and finally just texts Sapnap.

* * *

george: hey so im on call with dream rn , n there's someone in the bg, who is it?

[derogatory]: oh that's probably fundy, dream's fiance. he moved in with him a while ago. y?   
  


* * *

So, 'Fundy' is the one snarling so bitterly at Dream in the background, then.

Wait. Dream has a _fiancé??_

Or. Had.

Uh.

George raises his suspiciously quiet phone to his ear, just in time to hear a door slam.

"Hey, George?" Dream asks, and his voice starts to tremble. "Can I crash at your place for a while?"

"Sorry for the short notice." Dream chuckles, and George can hear it getting a bit watery, even through the distortion from the speaker.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you like!" George replies instantly. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nah. I can walk."

"Suit yourself."

"Do continue to talk to me while I walk, though, please! Unless you don’t want to. In which case I’ll just hang up--"

"No! Ah.." George hesitates. "I'm not sure.."

Dream's voice has shifted into a shade of faux-cheery that just seems _wrong_ when it’s coming out of his mouth. "Ah, what? I _do_ owe you an explanation for accidentally dragging you into things without warning, at the very least. "

George wonders exactly how Dream's staying on such an even keel, what had happened with Dream's things, if Dream had _always_ had a fiancé, and a thousand other questions.

The one he picks is:

"What even started it?" George asks, honestly perplexed.

"Which part?" Dream says, and a bitter laugh crackling through George's phone speakers, before he clears his throat with a hacking noise.

"He tried to look under my eye patch while I was asleep a couple months ago." Dream answers, brutally, casually honest. "He didn't even ask, just did it.

"You don't deserve to have Fundy pulling this sort of shit with you." George says instantly, because he doesn't know what else to say to try to take the sting out of the situation. Dream _doesn't_ deserve it.

Dream huffs neutrally into the mic, a burst of white noise following after. "Nothing's ever about if someone deserves it or not." Dream replies cynically. "That's kinda the whole point of morality and philosophy ‘n spirituality. To find out. Y'know?"

"Yeah. That logic about deserving it applies to a lot of things." George accepts the subject change with grace, and makes a mental note not to prod at that emotional landmine any time in the near future.

Dream groans, loud and long, and replies, "Ugh. _Healthy coping mechanisms,_ whatever shall I do?."

"Can’t relate, my life is great, now come over already." On the contrary, George thinks he must be the most tired he's **ever** been, at this point. Dream’s teakettle laugh sounds genuinely happy, though, so he deems the spent effort worth the result. 

“Dude, dude,” Dream cackles, “How the fuck did you make that rhyme. That was absolutely off the cuff1 Tell me your secrets!” 

George pretends to examine his fingernails (don’t say anything about how Dream can’t even see him, okay, it’s necessary for the character he’s trying to put on!) and smugly replies. “Sorry, honey, it’s just how I am. Couldn’t keep a secret if I tried!”

“Now, _that_ I can believe!” Dream says, and from the sounds in the background, he’s stepped onto a bus. “Hey, can you wait on a minute? I’m in company and I don't want to be rude.” 

George consents, and hears Dream put him on hold.

Instantly, he switches to his text messages and starts typing frantically.

* * *

_george:_ subpoena help

_[derogatory]:_ you mean me??? 

_george:_ fuck autocorrect but SAPNAP HELP I THINK DREAM JUST BROKE UP WITH FUNDY??? what do i do  
  
[derogatory]: WHAT

_george:_ AND HE ASKED IF HE COULD CRASH AT MY PLACE??? HE’S ON A BUS RN

_[derogatory]:_ WHY??

_george:_ IDK THE WHOLE STORY APPARENTLY FUNDY DID SMTH??? AND SO DID DREAM???

  
  
 _[derogatory] :_ omw I’m 10 minutes out he should take like 20 to get there if he’s taking the bus

george: fuck man it sounded like it was really bad dude

_[derogatory] :_ what happened do u know

_[derogatory]_ : give me the briefing chief

_george_ : IT SOUNDED LIKE SOME TRUST STUFF BUT I’D RATHER YOU TALKED TO DREAM ABOUT THAT IT’S NONE MY BUSINESS

_[derogatory]_ : i’m almost there, if he somehow gets there before me

_[derogatory]_ : he’s going to be analyzing his own actions SUPER HARD do not give him any ammunition 

* * *

George winced.  
  


* * *

_george:_ kinda too late for that

_[derogatory]_ : fine then if he gets there before me do not force a conversation if you don’t want to talk

_[derogatory]_ : he can tell and he will not like it. he will appreciate the effort but he doesn’t like that ur forcing urself to talk to him

_george_ : whaaat? I would never

  
 _[derogatory]_ : wait what is he already here what did u mean "too late for that".  
  


george: no, he's not here

  
  
 _[derogatory]_ : thank fuck, you nearly gave me a heart attack, i'm outside

* * *

There’s a knock at the door in the melody of the Mario theme.

George opens the door and Sapnap breezes past him. “Okay, as soon as he gets here he’s just gonna crumble like an overcooked cookie. If you don’t know certain things about him, he can come off terribly like this, and if you do know, it’s just sad and terrible. Silence is bad, bitching is good, for judging how upset he is. I’ve dealt with him before, he’s going to be super mopey. Leave it to me, you can swoop in after.”

George stares after him blankly and tries to process all... that. After a minute, he just gives up and decides to follow close behind so Sapnap doesn’t demolish his house _too_ badly. 

Sapnap digs through his closets, unearthing blankets and pillows that George didn’t even know he _had_. He piles it all up on the L couch in the front room, and George has to hold himself back from being sucked into it, that’s how comfy it looks to be in. 

“Hey, why don’t you ever make these for me?” George asks plaintively, and Sapnap doesn’t even look up from fluffing a pillow as he answers. “Go through a major emotional event, then we’ll talk.”

George whines for another second, but ultimately elects to call a retreat. They’re going to revisit this conversation, he promises himself. Later, when there isn’t an emotionally unstable Dream about to drop on their heads, but still! This conversation is _not_ done. 

There’s another knock at the door, and George opens it without being prompted. 

Dream is here.

He looks… unsettled, George decides. Like as if he was a bird that had gotten its feathers ruffled the wrong way, and now they’re sticking out in every direction. He's still got the phone call going, George notices. Dream looks down, realizes it, and presses the hang-up button. "Sorry. I didn't realize-"

  
"No, it's alright-" George replies, and then cuts himself off. Dream bounces back from it easy enough.

“Thank you.” Dream tells George earnestly, and George startles, straightening his spine. Dream doesn’t move to go past than the welcome mat. As if he’s afraid that now that he’s actually _here_ , George will retract the offer and leave him standing there, and George is honestly too tired to reassure him beyond, “You’re welcome.”

Sapnap allows the awkward standoff to continue for about five seconds before he finishes with the couch and stands up with all the subtleness of a bull. “Get in here.”

Dream hesitates _again_ , and Sapnap comes over, reaching past George.

“You dumbass.” Sapnap adds, sounding more than a little fed up, grabbing the front of Dream’s hoodie. He yanks, and George trips a little as he tries to back up and make room. Sapnap drags Dream into the house and chivvies him towards the couch. 

“Sapnaaaap,” Dream complains. “Knock it off, I haven’t been a kid for _years_ , come ooooooo _ooooooo_ nnn…”

“Nope!” Sapnap replies, brighter than the sun at noon. It’s like 3am. What. "You're going to sit down here, and talk to me about what you think happened, and I'll help decide what we're gonna do, m'kay?"

George is too tired for this.

Sapnap echoes his thoughts. “Onto the bed, now.”

  
It's a couch, actually, George thinks, but because Sapnap's on a roll, he decides against actually voicing it.  
  


Dream throws his hands in the air and decides to give up the fight, allowing Sapnap to herd him into an amalgamate of what must be nearly every blanket and pillow in the house. 

George didn’t see Sapnap take his, so they don’t count.

George decides to leave him to it and heads to his bedroom. He peels back the covers, worms in, folds them back over. He drags over a pillow, yells, “SAPNAP YOU BETTER FIND SOMEWHERE TO SLEEP, YOU ASSHOLE,” and then covers his head with the pillow.

If Sapnap replies, George doesn’t hear it, as was his intention.

Maybe George would wake up tomorrow and this would turn out to be some weird hallucinatory episode because he'd had something off. Everything's just too surreal, and he's too tired, and in combination... Yeah, that's it. Dream doesn't have a hidden fiancé, nosiree. Time to go to sleep and wake up fine tomorrow and none of this has happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> george is doing his best and is on some king shit for most of this fic. also a lot of it is softcore. i don't know what I'm doing. Gah. JUST TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PARTS AND TALK TO ME IN THE COMMENTS ALREADY, ALRIGHT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know? This story resulted from the other authors in this au teasing me about how I'm an old man who can't write good compared to the rest of them and I hit back with softcore dnf. I once promised myself that I wouldn't ever write dnf because that was usually done for clout. well. sucks to be you, past me, but since I'm not writing for clout, I don't feel guilty for capitalizing on dnf being one of the main flagships for the dsmp fandom.  
> I'll answer questions about this au if y'all wanna ask them in the comments. Leave a kudo, tell me your favorite bit, ?/10, the works.  
> I post something on Tuesday if I post anything, for those who might be wondering about my update schedule.


End file.
